tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew Chapter 8 - Unplanned
The new captain was set in stone, taking the place of the one the colony had lost. The other captains and astronauts in each of the colonies were made aware of the situation at hand and took preventative measures to ensure that Ehne would not breach through their walls again. Various family members of those whom the parasitic alien had affected were made known of their loss and allowed time from their work for grievance. The human race was made aware just what kind of person their enemy was and cheered on their mews even more to go and take her down. For the next two months the Galaxy Mews continued on their missions as always while Akio proposed and tested out plans to locate Ehne’s ship. The Mews knew now that wherever there appeared to be an influx of Chimera Anima, that’s where she would be. Akio warned the girls to be supremely cautious around her, now knowing how dirty the alien was willing to play and just how quickly she could decide to seriously hurt them if she wanted to. The alien girl had seldom showed up in person after they had first met, but after their last fight, she finally started to appear more and more. Ehne mostly came to taunt the Mews, telling them that they were running out of time when it was something they already were aware of. Despite this, she never made much of another effort to off them. The Mews constantly tried to reach her, but they never quite could get close enough with the Chimera Anima constantly protecting her. Plan after plan was devised- and each one seemed to fail. Ehne outsmarted the Mews every time using her Chimera Anima against them. Though the Mews had discovered a new powerful attack, they seldom used it unless they had to as it severely drained their energy. But for the most part, they were able to handle anything thrown at them. And Ehne knew as well as they that if she sent too many of the creatures at them, she’d risk losing them at twice the rate as before, which she wouldn’t want. So if she ever wanted to send a barrage of Chimera Anima at her enemies she would have to do so sparingly if at all. Akio began to grow anxious after numerous plans went astray. He’d incorporated stealth missions and tried to have the Mews lead distractions, but nothing seemed to work. However, he tried to keep his head and soon came up with something again. He decided to see if the other scientists would be able to aid him in creating a device that was small, practically undetectable, but still traceable. “A tracking device?” Nexus questioned. “Could you not simply track her genetic signature like you do the Chimera Anima?” “Not exactly,” Akio sighed, crossing his arms. “Our systems are maintained to monitor the signatures of the Chimera Anima. Though the Ajra and the Chimera Anima are of the same sister kind, their genetic code is almost different. It’s altered in some ways. In order for me to be able to trace Ehne herself, I’d need a sample of her DNA or something that I could use to be able to match a signature to our tracker. That’s why we can’t pinpoint her location, but we can pinpoint the creatures on Earth. It just so happens that she shows up whenever there is an influx in them. The quickest way at this point is to try a tracking device and plant it on her.” Chrysalis scoffed after hearing the proposed idea. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the wall. “No offense, but, she’d probably be able to notice if we planted one on her, right?” She blurted. “We can outdo her means of attack, but you have to remember she’s not stupid and could probably figure us out right away if we do something she considers the least bit suspicious.” “If we can make it small enough, we might have a chance,” Akio responded, crossing his arms. “The other scientists think they can come up with something lightweight and undetectable, but they’ll need some time to create it and calibrate it with our radar. I know it doesn’t sound like the most brilliant of ideas, but we have to give what we can a try.” “But...I actually kind of agree with Chrysalis,” Hikari spoke up, raising her hand slightly. “I mean... Wouldn’t she notice it? Couldn’t she probably feel it on her if she switches forms or something?” “Like I said, we’ll have to try,” Akio shook his head. “Nothing’s seemed to be working and we have less than two months at this rate before the new parasites are created. We can’t wait too much longer. At this point, we’re working out of desperation.” “Actually...it’s less than one month,” Chrysalis grumbled, correcting her mentor. “Well that’s even worse!” Hotaru pouted. “I say it’s worth a shot,” Niji chimed in, biting her thumb in deliberation. She leaned forward and folded her arms in her lap. “Even if it doesn’t work, there’s no real risk, is there? We’ll just have to start from scratch, that’s all.” “We’d be risking our lives,” Hotaru reminded her. “But we do that every day!” Niji pointedly retorted. She turned to Akio and nodded. “I think we should give it a try. Mews?” She turned to her team for a response. Chrysalis heaved a heavy sigh and uncrossed her legs. “Alright, fine,” she mumbled. “I guess you’re right- we have to try something.” The other three girls nodded in agreement. “Brilliant,” Akio grinned. “I’ll have the others begin working on the device.” “But there is one question-” Nexus suddenly spoke. She had kept her head down, eyes to the floor the whole time they had been in meeting. “What’s that?” Her mentor inquired, raising a brow. “How are we going to get the device onto her?” Nexus went on. “She is not an easy person to reach.” Akio shifted his eyes and bit his lip, contemplating a tactical solution to the proposed problem. The other mews looked to him as he thought before Hotaru suddenly spoke and broke the silence. “I could do it!” She said gleefully, happy to volunteer. “I’m really fast and I can do gymnastics!” “Well that’s one way to do it,” Chrysalis agreed. “You could weave your way through those Chimera Anima while we keep ‘em busy!” “And then how would you plant the device?” Nexus proclaimed, putting a hand to her chin. “I could flip over her instead of touching Ehne head on!” Hotaru suggested. The other mews thought about it for a moment before agreeing with their teammate. “I’ll just jump over her, push off of her shoulders and get outta there as soon as I land!” “That way she may not grow suspicious of your approaching her?” Nexus assumed. “Exactly!” “That seems...simple enough,” Hikari hesitated, scratching her chin. “What do you guys think?” “We should do it,” Niji nodded. “And if there’s any trouble, we’ll know what to do, won’t we?” “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Chrysalis gave in. “Worth a shot, anyway.” The other scientists were pressed for time, but they managed to create a lightweight, very miniscule tracking device for the girls to plant on Ehne. It took a week to construct, which of course worried everyone as they knew that time was growing thinner and thinner the more they had to wait. When Akio arrived to meet the Mews again, he held a small glass case in his hands that the others guessed housed the device. “Is that the tracker?” Hikari inquired, leaning forward to get a closer look. Akio nodded. “That it is,” he said, smiling. “It’s ready for use. I can send you girls down there anytime you’re ready.” “Where is it?” Hotaru questioned, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. “It’s so small I can’t even see it unless I look hard enough!” “Then how are we going to know that it’s been successfully planted?” Chrysalis mused. “If we can’t even see it...“ “I’ll have to let you know,” Akio answered. “It is calibrated with our radar system so there shouldn’t be any reason not to be able to tell.” “I don’t suppose you can make another one of these, could you?” Niji asked, putting her head on her hand. She watched her teammates examine the device with curiosity. Akio shook his head. “We could,” ''he explained, “But it took a while to make this one and if we continue to waste more time, well...you know.” “Well, would it truly be so bad if the parasites are spread out again?” Nexus proclaimed, putting a hand to her chin. “I know it is not a good thing, but it would be no different than before you began to fight them, would it not?” “Nexus, nobody wants to be stuck here anymore,” Hikari responded lightly. “Sure, all that would happen is that we’d have to wait longer to get back home, but....why wait when the source is sitting right in front of you?” “And besides, if we don’t put a stop to Ehne soon, she might get some other crazy idea to hurt not just us, but our people,” Chrysalis chimed in, putting a hand on her hip. “So it’s imperative that we accomplish our main mission as soon as we can,” Niji added. “Does that make sense?” “Yes,” Nexus nodded. “I did not mean to make it sound as if I cared not, but it is a thought that has crosshatched my mind.” “''Crossed,” Niji corrected, chuckling. Nexus nodded. “But I do want to fight for all of you, please do not be mistaken!” “Aw, it’s ok!” Hotaru beamed, hugging the Ecorian girl. “You’re our friend, after all! We wouldn’t have doubted you for a second!” Nexus smiled. “Thank you." The team settled on their plan, letting Hotaru be the one to plant the device on their enemy. The other Mews were supposed to handle Ehne’s Chimera Anima and allow Hotaru to safely approach her. Once she did, she’d jump over Ehne, push off of her shoulders, and quickly scamper off after landing before Ehne did anything rash. The plan seemed fairly simple enough, though Chrysalis still had doubts due to past plans falling flat. But Akio assured her that things would be alright and he promised the Mews that if anything were to happen, he would send help immediately. “We’ll be back soon, Akio,” Niji called. She waved to her close friend and boarded the craft along with her team. “Be careful!” Akio called back as the ship was started. He watched as his friends and teammates took off into the vast space before them. On their vessel, Hotaru examined the device on her hand with curiosity, while Hikari leaned in beside her to observe. “You know it’s not that hard to spot the more I look at it!” she noted. “It really sticks, though,” Hotaru pouted. “I hope it’ll come off of my gloves easy.” “It better,” Chrysalis chuckled. “I don’t think you’ll have more than one shot at getting close to that girl.” “We will be fine,” Nexus reassured her team. “We will protect her if anything goes wrong.” The Mews, after a ride that seemed to take forever, finally landed in their target area, where a jump in Chimera Anima had been spotted on the Radar. They landed safely in a spot surrounded by a thicket of trees. As the mews climbed out of their ship, Hotaru sneezed. “Wow, it’s really pollen-y here,” she mumbled, wiping off her nose. “And hot, not to mention. Where are we?” “You’re in North America,” Akio responded from their radios. “Somewhere in the south. It’s spring there if I’m not mistaken, so, of course things are going to be a little hot, humid and probably exceedingly pollinated.” “Yuck, I hate humidity!” Chrysalis frowned, sticking out her tongue with disgust. “But I gotta say; the plants are nice here. I’ve never really seen any of this stuff up close.” “Well I- aCHOO-hate it!” Hotaru sneezed again. She wiped her face and shook her head, trying to shake away the pollen. “Mew Onyx Storm, do not use your hands!” Nexus reprimanded. “Yeah, you should use a tissue,” Chrysalis added with annoyance. “And where am I supposed to find one of those out here?” Hotaru shot back, glowering. “I actually meant it because the tracking device is stuck to her hands...” Nexus slowly spoke, scratching her head. “Look, there’s some paper,” Chrysalis ignored Nexus, pointing at some crumpled litter on the ground. “You can use that.” “No way!!” Hotaru whined. “That’s filthy!” “Well it’s resourceful!” Chrysalis shot back. “You clearly have an allergy for crying out loud, I’m just trying to help!” “Um...Mews?” Hikari muttered quietly, not getting anyone’s attention. “No!” Hotaru bluntly spoke. “I’m fine with what I’ve got!” “Girls!” Akio called sternly, making the two bickering Mews flinch with surprise. “You’re on a mission currently- have you forgotten?” “No...” Chrysalis and Hotaru muttered in unison. They looked away from each other and crossed their arms. “Sorry.” Niji shook her head. “We should get going.” “Are you going to be able to do what we agreed on with those allergies?” Hikari inquired with concern. Hotaru snorted hard to clear her nose and sighed. “Yeah, sure!” She grinned. “I can handle anything, no problem!” The Mews made their way through the thicket of trees and into an old ravine, which had grown shallow over time. “The Chimera Anima are just across on the other side,” Akio told the girls. “Be careful, alright?” “We will,” Niji responded with sincerity. As the girls crossed the ravine, they found themselves in a hilly area, dotted with wilted greenery and some barren trees. There, they also found Ehne; perched atop a large boulder that had been somewhat embedded into the earth with a wilted flower in her hand. She had taken her human form once again, the girls could see. “Well there you are!” She called with a smooth voice. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up!” A group of coyote and plantlike Chimera Anima came stalking through the trees, slowly surrounding their mistress and the Galaxy Mews. “Ready for another round?” Ehne taunted. “You do know you’re only wasting your time, right?” “Shut up!” Chrysalis growled. “We’re only doing this because-“ “Because you’re too stupid to find out where I’m at,” Ehne chuckled, interrupting Chrysalis. She sniffed the flower and frowned. “These things smell horrible,” she spat, tossing the plant aside. “I don’t understand why you humans enjoy this Earth so much. It’s dreadful!” “It was fine before you came along!” Hotaru shot back, lowering her brows. “You destroyed everything!” “''I'' didn’t do anything!” Ehne protested, feigning innocence. “It was my children- truly!” “They’re spawned from'' your DNA!” Niji retorted sharply. “They are your responsibility to bear. Don’t play coy with us!” “Oh my, I’ve made her mad!” Ehne gasped, holding a hand to her cheek with fake surprise. “You should blow off some steam, Mews. Attack!” Ehne’s Chimera Anima lunged at the Mews who quickly jumped out of their way and drew their weapons. “Ribbon Spectral Divide!” Niji cried, lashing out at two of the Chimera Anima. They went down with ease, and Chrysalis shot at the parasites spawned from them. Ehne narrowed her eyes and waved her hand forward without speaking. Four more Chimera Anima came from behind her, having been hidden in the trees. A coyote Chimera Anima jumped up and lunged at Hikari, but she quickly was defended by Nexus. “Ribbon Nebula Squall!” She sent a wave of energy out before her and took out two more coyotes before being struck from behind by the vines of the plant Chimera Anima. “Mew Nebula!” Hikari gasped. She aimed her weapon forward and attacked. “Ribbon Flame Blast!” The Plantlike Chimera Anima quickly dodged and lashed out at the Sunny Mew, who fell aside. As she rose, a Coyote came face to face with her. It began to lash out, But Niji grabbed its muzzle with her whip and pulled it aside with all her strength before her teammate could be hurt. The Mews that had fallen quickly got up and continued to fight while Ehne crossed her legs and yawned with boredom. “Mews, you need to get close to her!” Akio reminded his team. “Get Mew Onyx Storm a clearing!” “We’re trying!” Niji shot back, jumping backwards to avoid an attack. “There’s a lot of Chimera Anima here!” Hotaru lashed out at the Plant Chimera Anima but missed, and it counterattacked. She was thrown against the boulder that Ehne was on and fell to the ground. “Mew Onyx Storm!” Nexus cried. Hotaru rose and wiped her mouth off. “I’m fine!” She reassured her. “Keep going!” She sneezed again and groaned. “Aww, what’s the matter?” Ehne called from above Hotaru, grinning. “Don’t like my plant?” “Shut up!” Hotaru wailed angrily. She lashed out at Ehne, catching her by surprise. A Chimera Anima came to defend her then and swiped at Hotaru before she could hit the alien girl. Niji and Nexus kept the coyote Chimera Anima busy while Chrysalis flew into the air and shot at any other incoming Creatures and spawning Parasites from defeated Chimera Anima. Hikari ran to Hotaru to help her up, as she had been hit against several trees and rocks quite hard. “Are you okay?” She anxiously questioned, gripping her teammate’s arm. Hotaru slowly rose, sneezed, and shook her head quickly to regain herself. She looked at the tracking device in her hand and nodded. “I’m alright, Mew Radiant Sun,” she promised. She clenched her hand into a fist and looked up at Ehne, who was now standing and glaring at her with caution and worry for herself. “I’m gonna go get this sucker,” Hotaru grinned. She ran from Hikari’s grasp and quickly dodged any incoming Chimera Anima, weaving through their legs, claws, vines and anything else that tried to stop her. Without giving Ehne time to react, Hotaru did exactly as the Mews had planned. She jumped off of the boulder, over Ehne and pushed off of her shoulders, making sure that the Tracking device managed to grasp onto her. Then, she tumbled over, whipped out her Onyx Ring and tried to make it look like her intent was to attack. “Ribbon Lightning STOMP!” Ehne threw her arm in front of her in an attempt to shield herself, and the plant Chimera Anima grabbed her from the attack’s path before she could be hit. Unfortunately, it took the blow for her and was defeated. Ehne fell to the ground in the middle of the Mews’ skirmish and quickly called for one of the Coyotes to get her to safety. Niji Lashed out at the other Chimera Anima while Nexus and Hikari combined their attacks to create a massive blast of fire. Ehne ducked behind the boulder quickly to avoid the attack and began to panic. “I need more!” She cried. “More of you! Come out! Help me, NOW!” More Chimera Anima than before came from different areas to shield their mistress. “This is more than we can handle!” Chrysalis exclaimed, descending to meet her friends. “She’s having every Chimera Anima in the area come and help her!” “Then we shall show her a thing or two!” Nexus responded. Hotaru responded, jumping down from the boulder. She held her weapon up and grinned, knowing what her teammate meant to do. “Let’s do this and get out of here!” “Right!” Niji agreed. “Weapons up, Mews!” The girls did as instructed and they pointed their weapons upward like before. From Behind the boulder, Ehne widened her eyes and scrunched into a ball, hoping to escape the imminent blast from where she was . “Ribbon Nebula Squall!” “Ribbon Flame Blast!” “Ribbon Lunar Strike!” “Ribbon Lightning STOMP!” “Ribbon Spectral Divide!” The mews once again combined their powers and created a large blast. The Chimera Anima that had begun to arrive were unable to escape the commotion and were defeated by a powerful wave of energy. Ehne again watched in horror as her creatures were defeated by the Galaxy Mews’ power. When they had completed their attack, each mew lowered their weapon and exhaled. They felt much weaker, but they had accomplished their mission and were now safe for a time. “You...” Ehne growled. “''You...!!!!” She rose up and balled her fists. “I HATE'' YOU!” The Mews Prepared to attack her, but they were suddenly interrupted by a loud screech. They turned to see what it was only to see a large Eagle type Chimera Anima coming in quickly from afar. Ehne raised her arms and looked at the mews with burning hatred. “I will see you again,” she spat from behind her teeth, “''Sooner'' than you think.” The Eagle Chimera Anima swooped down and grabbed its mistress with its talons, taking her away from the Mews before they had time to react. “Did we accomplish the mission...?” Nexus asked, holding her chest from being weakened. “Akio?” “Well,” Akio began from the other side. The Mews’ hearts jumped at the tone of his voice, but his next words reassured them. “The signal on the radar is moving,” he said, almost gleefully. “You Mews have done an excellent job.” Niji and Chrysalis breathed a sigh of relief while Hikari and Hotaru smiled at each other with pride. “Let’s get back, Mews,” Niji spoke, rolling her head around with her hand on her neck. “We should rest up before we look for her.” “AcHOO!” Hotaru sneezed. She began to rub her eyes this time, which began to water. “Yeah, please, I can’t take this stuff anymore! My eyes are tearing up and I can’t see well because of it!” Nexus chuckled . “Come here, I will help you to the ship,” she offered. She guided Hotaru back to their vessel while the other Mews followed. “So, what happens now, Akio?” Chrysalis questioned. She sat down in the ship and leaned back in her seat. “We just...go wherever the signal takes us?” “That’s the Idea,” Their mentor responded. His voice broke a few times with static. “It looks from here like this plan might work after all.” “You mean to tell me you doubted this mission from day one?!” Hikari wailed with shock. Akio chuckled. “Everyone has doubts,” he said. “Even if it’s in the back of their minds.” “But we were successful, and that is what counts,” Nexus chimed, smiling. “Luckily Mew Onyx Storm didn’t accidentally lose the device in her nose!” Niji teased, making Hotaru pout slightly. The other mews chuckled along at her. “Hey, I can’t help my allergies, okay?” Hotaru lightly fumed. She sneezed loudly again. “I’m just glad they didn’t stop you,” Niji complimented. “You did a good job, you know.” Hotaru grinned. “And don’t you forget it!” The Mews spent the rest of the time chatting while they made their way back home. When they reached the launch bay, they were greeted by Akio who took them to get their scratches and bruises fixed up. The younger Mews went out to the Market to get some food while Chrysalis stayed in the Gymnasium to train up shortly after being released. Nexus and Niji stayed behind with Akio, who had begun to work again on the genetic code that he could use to return the Mews to their human form. They had pulled up chairs beside him so that he wouldn’t be by himself. “Wonder what her ship will look like,” Niji mused, leaning her head on her hands. “I’d imagine it would have to be pretty big to house a whole laboratory for creating new life.” “That depends on how technogically advanced the species she stole it from was,” Nexus responded, leaning forward in her chair. She placed her hands on her knees and peeked over Akio’s shoulder as he wrote some codes. “Do you mean technologically?” Akio questioned, not looking up from his work. Nexus nodded. She stayed silent a moment before asking, “What are you doing?” Akio whose eyes were narrowed with concentration, opened his eyes a little after being asked the question and sat back in his chair. He laid his pencil on his desk and crossed his arms. “I’m working on clearing up some genetic code,” he explained. “The Mews were all originally human, and the project I created only allowed them to transform into biological superweapons. However, they were unable to transform back into their human form, which made things a little complicated. Had I been given more time, I might have been able to come up with this solution already....but time was of the essence and so I had to leave that as a side project for after our planet was saved.” “He works too hard,” Niji teased, nudging Akio’s arm. He smiled. “It is very fascinating how you have managed to alter the genetic code of a human being,” Nexus noted, looking over his writings. “Such knowledge had not been discovered by many species in my galaxy- ours included. You must be a very bright man.” Akio chuckled. “Thank you, Nexus,” he said, still smiling, “But I’m just me. I don’t really think that I’m very smart or very valiant. I just do what I know I have to.” “What are you talking about, Akio? Niji frowned. “You’re totally smart. Come on- if it wasn’t for you, we’d never be where we are. You wouldn’t have created the Mew Project!” “I wouldn’t have met you,” Akio mused, smiling to himself. Niji blushed. “I mean...all of you that is!” her friend blurted out, his face growing red. “You girls are very special, very talented and strong. I’m really happy to be helping you and guiding you along the way.” “As are we,” Nexus laughed. An astronaut came in then, interrupting the three. He greeted Akio and the two Galaxy Mews before offering some news. “The signal on the radar has reached a fixed location,” He informed them. “Would you like me to lock in those coordinates?” “Yes, that’d be a good idea,” Akio nodded. He rose and stretched his arms before turning to the Mews. “I’ll have to be off for a moment,” He said. “Why don’t you girls get ready for tomorrow? You’ve got a hard mission ahead of you and you need to be prepared for anything that Ehne is willing to pull on you.” “Will do,” Niji agreed, also rising. “See you tomorrow.” The next day, the Mews were sent into the launch bay to board their ship. The coordinates had already been input into it and everything was relatively ready for the girls to go. “So, this is it?” Hikari inquired. “We’re finally going to destroy her ship?” “Pretty much,” Niji exhaled. ‘To be honest I’m a little bit nervous!” “There is no need to be,’ Nexus assured her with a smile. “We will overcome anything that she brings to us.” “Yeah, exactly!” Hotaru beamed with optimism. “We’ve gone through tonsa stuff! We can handle anything!” Akio chuckled as he handed the Mews their radio devices. “Be extremely careful,” he told them. “We don’t know what kind of Chimera Anima she’s got helping her. If you get too close to her ship for comfort and she finds you, there is no telling what might happen. Be cautious and aware of your surroundings. Got it?” “We got it,” Niji nodded. “We’ll see you on the other side, okay?” “Of course.” Akio watched as the Mews entered their ship and saw them off. The journey back to Earth was silent, with each Mew’s heart pounding with excitement. They all wanted more than anything to save their planet, and eliminating the source of the thing that created the parasites would definitely mean an automatic win for them. They landed in a fresh, warm landscape in what used to be an old town. Now in ruins, the town housed cramped living spaces and stores along various streets. The pavement and gravel were cracked and littered with trash and rubble, and the air was surprisingly warm. The Mews stepped out of their ship and waited for Akio to lead them in the proper direction. “Are we back in Russia?” Chrysalis mused, looking up at the buildings around her. “There are some signs there in Russian. It looks different from this perspective and in this weather.” “I’m not sure,” Hikari sighed, basking in the warmth. “But it feels nice out.” “You are in Russia,” Akio spoke following some static. “It’s not always cold there, you know. I mean it is springtime right now so most places are surprisingly pleasant.” “If only the scenery were as much,” Nexus responded, looking over the rubble in the streets. “What was it like before the Ajran parasite came?” “It was a lot nicer,” Hotaru answered, smiling. “I can tell you that much.” “Akio, where are we headed?” Niji spoke into her radio. There was a brief pop of static before their mentor answered. “Straight ahead,” he said. “There’s going to be a bit of a walk before you reach your destination but from what it looks like, it will be in an empty lot. Be very careful and try not to be seen, as we don’t know if she has any means of protection or what she will do if she spots you.” “Got it.” “I’ll be listening in so if anything happens, I will respond immediately. Will you be alright?” “We’ll handle it, Akio,” Chrysalis promised. “We’re Mews; what could happen?” “Do your best, then,” Their mentor spoke. “Good luck!” The Galaxy Mews made their way through empty streets while a spring wind blew in from beside them. They remained silent so as not to alert anything nearby that they were around and kept mostly to the buildings to avoid being seen by any eyes that might be watching them. The Mew team followed Akio’s direction and soon found themselves in an empty lot by an old, large unidentifiable building that had been destroyed- most likely by a few Chimera Anima. “It should be here, right?” Niji quietly consulted her team, clutching her weapon close. Her eyes slowly moved from side to side, examining her surroundings and keeping an eye out for any shortcomings to be brought upon them by any means. The other mews walked about, looking around them for any signs of life. There were none. Niji kept her weapon close while the others slowly began lowering their guard in confusion. “Something’s up,” Hikari whispered worriedly. “Even if her ship is invisible, we’d have run into it at some point by now right? Akio said it would be right here.” “I don’t know,” Chrysalis responded quietly. “Should we get out of the open?” “Wait-“ Niji raised her arm to halt her teammates. Her ears twitched in response to a faint noise. The girls all waited in silence, but they did not sense anything out of the ordinary. “We should just get out of here!” Chrysalis muffled her frustration. “I don’t want to be out in the open like this!” “Okay...okay,” Niji sighed, trying to remain calm. “Let’s get over there. Maybe we can-“ Suddenly, an unfortunately familiar voice called out to the mews from above, who jumped in surprise. Niji shot back up and clutched her weapon firmly in her hands as she looked up to see Ehne, standing on the top of the building by the lot. The Mews all turned and grasped at their weapons, expecting a fight like before. “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice?” She chuckled, putting a hand on her hip. Ehne appeared before the mews in her human form once again. She narrowed her eyes and curved her lips into a grim smile. “You’re stupider than I thought.” “Urgh, I knew something was going to happen!” Chrysalis groaned in frustration, smacking her forehead. “Get down here you stupid-“ “Now that’s no way to talk to me in the position you’re in!” Ehne shot back with interrupted fury. She gritted her teeth. “Don’t forget, I’m still ''bitter about what you’ve been doing.” “What position are you talking about?” Nexus demanded, ignoring Ehne’s other claims. “Yeah, you do realize we can handle any Chimera Anima you throw at us, right?” Hotaru smirked. “You might as well just give up!” Ehne slid her hand down from her hip and laughed. She tilted her head a bit and shook it. A crow chimera anima that had somehow snuck behind the mews flew up and landed beside its mistress, holding something in its beak. The Chimera Anima lowered its head and allowed Ehne to pluck the thing from its grasp, then turned around and positioned itself calmly on the edge of the building by its mistress, “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” Ehne spoke with annoyance, lowering her brows. She tossed the small, unknown object in her hands back and forth as Niji watched her with suspicious eyes. “I figured something was up with you stupid mews,” the alien went on. She didn’t move from her spot and instead kept her eyes locked onto the Galaxy Mew Team. “My suspicions were confirmed shortly after our last battle. You see, my natural skin has a tendency to prevent anything from latching onto it. So you couldn’t stick just anything on me if you wanted to. It came as no surprise when after reverting back to my natural form, this fell off.” Though the Mews could not see it from so far away, they knew exactly what it was that Ehne held between the fingers of her other hand as she held it up for them to observe. Chrysalis scoffed in annoyance while the others simply looked down in disdain. “Though I didn’t know what it was at first, I put two and two together and quickly realized what you were trying to accomplish with this device,” Ehne went on, frowning. “And you girls are absolutely stupid for it.” “So you moved your ship?!” Hikari cried with frustration. “What, you think I’m going to waste fuel on that?” Ehne scoffed. “No, stupid Mew girl. I dropped the device here and waited for you to come. I knew exactly what I could do with this precious opportunity and you clearly can’t seem to figure anything out because you’re just standing there like statues!” Niji lowered her brows. “What are you talking about?!” She demanded, getting ready to lash out if necessary. Ehne shook her head. “After I discovered this stupid device, I realized that you weren’t going to stop trying to tail me anytime soon,” She explained. “And with the hatch date approaching fast and with you stupid Mews managing to almost find my ship every time you tried, I decided I should end this before you become a solitary threat to my children.” “As if we weren’t already?!” Chrysalis shot back. “Admit it, Ehne, you’re scared of us! You know what we can do and you know you can’t stop us from doing it!” Ehne did not falter and simply blinked. “You think you’ve got me all figured out, don’t you?” She taunted. “Besides-''Me?'' Afraid of YOU? 'Don’t be stupid! I’m not afraid of ''anything.” “Well you seemed pretty scared when you tried to hide from us yesterday!” Hikari enforced. “You kept calling for help!” Ehne frowned. “I was trying to survive,” she stated bluntly. “Much like you stupid humans, I am trying to preserve my kind and myself as I’m the only one who can help them. But ''you ''seem to be intent on destroying us.” “Because you have taken over this planet!” Nexus called out. “Wanting your kind to thrive is not wrong, but doing it by weakening another is not right!” Ehne looked down and scowled. “I don’t think you realize,” she muttered, almost solemnly. “It’s all I know how to do.” She took the unknown device in her other hand and stuck her arm out in front of her. Niji squinted, trying to figure out what it was. “But it doesn’t matter,” the alien girl loudly continued. “You won’t be much of a problem anymore. You’ve done nothing but cause me and my children misery, so I’m finally going to do something about it. It’s been fun playing with you, but I’m getting awfully'' sick'' of you Galaxy Mews.” Ehne lifted her thumb over the device, and it was then that Niji realized what exactly it was. She turned to her team and shouted. “Get out of the way!” But before the girls could react to her order, Ehne firmly brought her thumb down and pressed the button on what Niji discovered to be a detonator. Instantly, the gravel beneath the Mews shot up, having been fractured by the explosion. The Mews scrambled to get out safely, but the ground crumbled beneath them and before anyone could react, they fell down below. As the earth caved above the Mews and sealed the hole below, Ehne grinned to herself. She tossed the detonator away and perkily hopped down the steps on the metallic stairway on the side of the building while her crow Chimera Anima tilted its head at her with birdlike curiosity. Ehne gleefully skipped to the area where the ground had caved and looked down. She leaned in and turned her ear toward the ground, listening for a moment for any signs of life or stirring. After several minutes passed without any sort of commotion, she shot back up and smiled widely. “I’ve done it!” She happily mused, putting a hand to her forehead, almost with disbelief. Her eyes were wide with excitement. The Crow swooped down and landed on the gravel beside its mistress. “Oh, this is wonderful!” The alien girl continued to rave. She wrapped her arms around the crow and sighed. “Now you can live! You and your kind can flourish!” She stepped back and turned around, twiddling the miniscule device that had been previously planted on her around in her fingers. Her eyes narrowed with disgust, and the crow chimera anima behind her watched with curiosity. “I suppose I should leave this here! That way the funny voice can pinpoint the location of his comrade’s graves, mm?” Ehne turned her head to the crow for an answer but it simply began to duck and clean its feathers. The alien scoffed and turned back around. “I’ve no use for a token anyway. I ''have my memory,” she mused. “Who would forget a victory like this, besides?” She put a hand on her hip and tossed the device behind her without a second thought. “Let’s go, dearie,” she called without turning. She returned to her gelatinous form as the crow responded by ducking down for her to mount it. “We only have a few weeks before more of your kind is born, and we still have much to do!” Ehne sighed, getting onto the monstrous bird. “Take me back to my ship, won’t you?” The crow Chimera Anima did not respond and instead spread its wings to take off. The alien girl left the Mews for dead as she flew off, not realizing that to the Chimera anima’s wings a familiar device had accidentally become attached. In her biggest folly, she did not look to see where she’d thrown the tracking device, and it had fallen into the feathers of the Crow. ---- 'Next Chapter Previous Chapter First Chapter Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes